COLD GUY (REPOST)
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: kyuhyun namja manis dengan segala keceriaan nya bertemu dengan siwon namja dingin yang berhasil membuat kyuhyun jatuh cinta. a wonkyu story/BL/TYPOS/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

COLD GUY

A wonkyu story

Threeshoot (maybe...)

Disclaimer : Wonkyu milik ALLAH , milik keluarga nya , dan milik ku sepenuh nya ... (di lempari batu bata sama ELF...*lariiii*)

Warning : BoysLove Always, No Flame , No Bashing, OC, typo (karena gak sempet edit) Dont Like Dont Read ^^

Rate : T

.

HAPPY READING...

.

"anyeong haseo , perkenalkan saya cho kyuhyun 16 tahun kelas 1 SMA , ini pekerjaan part time pertama ku di awal musim panas ini, mohon bimbingan nya semua ,,," ucap kyuhyun sembari membungkuk kan badan nya 90 derajat di depan semua pegawai dan manager cafe blue world di kawasan myendong-gu, semua tersenyum setelah mendengarkan perkenalan kyuhyun , tidak sebenarnya mereka gemas melihat kyuhyun yang notabene seorang namja namun mempunyai wajah manis seperti yeoja, kulit yang putih pucat,pipi gembil dan jangan lupakan bibir merah alami yang menjadi ciri khas nya sejak lahir

"taeyeon-ah , manis sekali pegawai baru itu," bisik yoona pada taeyeon

"kau benar , dia juga masih sangat polos , lihat saja yoona , kulitnya mengalahkan kita , dia pasti jadi rekan kerja yang baik ," jawab taeyeon

"nah , karena ini hari pertama mu bekerja , para seniormu akan membimbingmu kyuhyun-ssi , jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bertanya pada mereka ," ucap sang manager cafe , park leeteuk ,

"nde , gomapseumida manager," jawab kyuhyun

"aaarggghhhhttt.. manis sekali ,,,," akhir nya duo yeoja , taeyeon dan yoona tak kuat untuk menahan segala gejolak di dirinya untuk mengagumi namja yang baru saja menjadi junior mereka di cafe itu

"anyeong haseo noona-deul ," sapa kyuhyun sopan pada taeyeon dan yoona

"ah , kyuhyun-ssi , kami akan dengan senang hati membantu disini , selamat bekerja nde," ucap yoona, kemudia di angguki oleh taeyeon

"gomawo noona , aku akan bekerja keras disini noona , mohon bimbingan noona-deul untuk ku ,"

"yoona , lihat kyunie manis sekali ,... ah bolehkan aku memanggilmu kyunie , kau sangat manis sekali , ?" tanya taeyeon

"ahh.. ye... tidak apa-apa noona ," jawab kyuhyun sembari menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal

Seseorang baru saja memasuki cafe blue world itu, namja tinggi dengan lesung pipi yang tertanam di kedua pipi tirus nan tegas nya itu di lengkapi dengan senyum khas joker yang jarang ia perlihatkan untuk siapapun dan jangan lupakan sikap dingin nya yang membuatnya menjadi lebih misterius

"yakh...choi siwon..kemarilah..." panggil leeteuk sang manager

Siwon menghampiri leeteuk , semua memperhatikan siwon yang berjalan menghampiri leeteuk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi namun tetap tampan dan memukau itu

'dia tampan sekali,' batin kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan siwon

Siwon melirik kyuhyun sekilas , kemudian memfokuskan pandangan nya kembali pada leeteuk

"wae,?" tanya siwon santai

"yakh ! sopan lah sedikit choi siwon , aku lebih tua dari mu ,ish..."sebal leeteuk

"tskk...wae, cepat katakan hyung , aku harus segera bekerja," kata siwon lagi

"dia pegawai part time di sini...cho kyuhyun " kata leeteuk sembari menunjuk ke arah kyuhyun, "dia yang menggantikan sunny yang keluar minggu lalu ,"

Siwon memandang kyuhyun intens dan tanpa ekspresi , kyuhyun sedikit bergidik dengan pandangan siwon pada nya ,

"anyeong haseo , cho kyuhyun imnida , 16 tahun dan baru kelas 1 SMA ," kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya pada siwon

"choi siwon, mahasiswa tingkat 3 , aku shif malam jadi kita tidak akan saling mengenal, dan aku tak suka bergaul" ucap siwon "aku berkerja dulu , permisi..."

Leeteuk memijat pangkal hidungnya , sepupunya itu membuatnya selalu sakit kepala karena sikap dingin nya itu,

"dingin sekali dia ," keluh yoona

"bukankah sudah biasa , setahun bekerja di cafe ini , aku bahkan tak pernah berbincang dengan nya , namja aneh,...kyunie jangan dimasukan di hati yaa, dia memang selalu begitu , dingin dan tanpa ekspresi , kau akan terbiasa nanti ," ucap taeyeon

"ah- ne noona , cheoman ," jawab kyuhyun

.

.

"bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja kyu?" tanya sungmin , sang kakak yang kini tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin , berputar kesana kemari membetulkan pakaian nya yang sudah rapi

"tidak terlalu menyenangkan hyung , mungkin ini hari pertamaku bekerja, jadi belum terbiasa," jawab kyuhyun malas sembari memperhatikan sang kakak dengan jenuh "hyung , ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku disana , dia sangat tampan..." cerita kyuhyun sembari merebahkan badan di ranjang nya

"jinja , nugu?" tanya sungmin yang kini tengah memoles bibirnya dengan lip balm

"pegawai di cafe itu juga , hyung , sepertinya aku menyukai nya," kata kyuhyun

"haha.. chukkae , akhirnya dongsaengku bisa jatuh cinta juga," jawab sungmin riang mendengar ceritan adik nya itu

"hyung mau kemana, sampai hyung berdandan seperti itu? Bukan kah hyung akan berangkat kuliah saja , kenapa seperti akan pergi ke pemakaman ?" tanya kyuhyun melihat penampilan sang kakak dengan balutan kemeja dan celana serba hitam , namun tetap saja tidak mengurangi sisi cantik nya dan juga predikatnya sebagai namja populer di kampus nya , terang saja cho sungmin si pretty namja yang menjadi rebutan para namja yang berstatus seme maupun straight dan tentu juga yeoja yang selalu mengejarnya setiap hari,

"memang hyung akan menghadiri pemakaman ," jawab sungmin santai

"mwo ? siapa yang meninggal?" tanya kyuhyun ingin tau

"hati hyung yang meninggal , hahhh... kim kangin , kenapa susah sekali mendapatkan hati nya, kau membuatku sakit karena melihatmu bersama kwon yuri kemarin , dan pagi tadi aku baru saja melihatmu bersama lee taemin teman sekelasku , kau membuatku sakit ," ucap sungmin mendramatisir sembari melihat gambar namja pujaan nya yang menjadi tampilan wallpaper ponsel pintarnya itu

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya jengah mendengar kata sang kakak yang terlalu metafora itu

"kyu , baru kali ini hyung merasa patah hati , susah sekali meluluhkan beruang itu , ottoke,?" tanya sungmin pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin cengo "aku bisa apa" jawab kyuhyun santai

.

.

"kyu , tolong ambilkan gelas plastik untuk buble tea di atas lemari di ruang persedian ," kata yoona

"ne , chakkaman,..." jawab kyuhyun , kemudian beranjak menuju ke ruang persedian di dekat dapur

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah kursi yang kelihatanya sedikit reyot, terang saja kyu sudah mencari-cari kursi yang lain untuk pijakan nya karena letak kardus berisi gelas plastik itu berada di atas lemari yang sedikit tinggi, salahkan saja tubuhnya yang mungil dan pendek seperti yeoja

"aku berjanji , setelah ini aku akan rajin minum susu yang umma buatkan," gerutu kyuhyun sembari meraih kardus yang sedikit agak berat itu

'brakkk' siwon membuka pintu ruang persedian itu tiba-tiba , hingga membuat kyuhyun sedikit berjengit kaget membuat kursi reyot yang di pijaki nya bergerak , kyuhyun hampir jatuh

"arrrgghhhhtttt..."teriak kyuhyun ketika tubuhnya hendak menyentuh lantai, namun tiba-tiba di rasa badan nya tak sakit sama sekali , hingga dia membuka kedua bola matanya yang sempat tertutup karena hampir jatuh tadi

"menyingkir dari atas tubuhku," kata siwon

Kyuhyun yang terkejut segera beranjak dari atas tubuh kyuhyun

"uhhggtttt... sial..." runtuk siwon ketika melihat pergelangan kaki nya yang terkilir dan mulai bengkak

.

"choi siwon kau harus ke dokter," ucap leeteuk yang kini tengah memperhatikan siwon membalut kaki nya dengan perban tebal setelah melumuri kaki nya dengan krim untuk keseleo , kyuhyun memandangai kaki siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"aku tak apa , sudahlah hyung tidak usah khawatir, aku akan meminta ijinmu dalam beberapa hari kedepan untuk masuk shif siang sampai kaki sembuh," kata siwon kembali

"terserah kau saja , percuma aku melarangmu kau mempunyai kepala yang lebih keras dari batu," jawab leeteuk kemudian beranjak keluar dari rest room khusus untuk pegawai cafe itu

"mian..." ucap kyuhyun sembari menundukan kepala nya

"sudahlah tak apa,"

"tapi ini salahku , aku akan menggantikan pekerjaan mu , hiks..." ucap kyuhyun dengan isakkan bersalahnya

"lanjutkan pekerjaan mu saja , jangan campuri urusanku," ucap siwon dingin

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepala nya,, air mata nya sudah turun dari tadi ,kyuhyun tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi , perkataan siwon yang dingin , kyuhyun baru menemui orang seperti ini untuk pertama kali nya , siwon sedikit melirik kyuhyun yang tengah terisak tanpa suara itu

"aku pergi , lanjutkan pekerjaanmu..." kata siwon kemudian meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung di dalam rest room itu

"hiks,,, dingin sekali dia ..." lirih kyuhyun

'jantungku dua hari ini berdetak lebih cepat jika melihat namja itu , oh demi gabriel yang berada di bengkel sekarang , jangan bilang aku menyukai nya...' batin siwon

.

.

TBC

.

Anyeong ^^ author datang dengan fanfic terbaru nih ... cold guy... fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga favorite author judul nya sama cold guy, karakternya cowo di manga itu bernama arata miyano di fic ini di perankan oleh siwon sedang karakter cewe nya kaho doumoto di perankan oleh kyuhyun. Karena author gak begitu suka GS maka karakter kyuhyun di sini tetap sebagai seorang namja manis dengan pipi gembil,kulit putih pucat dan juga bibir semerah delima..eehh ~~ auhtor mulai ngelantur... kkkkkkkk

Btw , untuk fic author wonkyu story yang memasuki chap final mian author lagi ngadat di tengah jalan, kemudian my handsome daddy yang juga ngadat di tengah jalan begitu juga dengan beside our life , mianhae jeongmal. Author udah bikin semua itu ketika asik ngetik baru setengah halaman pertama tiba-tiba otak author tak befungsi dengan semestinya , ide-ide yang sudah tertanam dengan indah nya tiba-tiba ilang tak berbekas , tapi author janji author akan update A.S.A.P !

Akhir kata tolong berikan kritik dan saran nya bagi author kacangan ini , author mohon dengan sangat jangan bash ya.. kalo ada yang kalian gak suka dari author dan cerita author , kalian bisa PM auhtor , marah-marah sama author atau mungkin curhat , author akan tanggapi semua dengan hati yang lapang dan tanpa emosi ^^

Gomawo ! anyeong !

Review juseyo...


	2. Chapter 2

"bagaimana kaki mu masi ?" tanya leeteuk sesaat jam kerja cafe yang di pimpin nya sudah usai , di lirik nya jam yang menunjukkan pukul 23.30

"tak apa , mungkin 3 hari lagi akan segera sembuh , tenanglah hyung aku pernah mendapatkan yang jauh lebih parah dari ini ," jawab siwon sembari menggantungkan seragam kerja nya kemudian meletakkan nya di dalam loker nya,

"siwon , setelah hukuman dari appamu berakhir segera keluar dari cafe ku demi tuhan kau membuat semua karyawanku tak pernah membicarakan mu setahun ini , banyak keluhan tentangmu yang tak pernah bisa bergaul dengan mereka ," ucap leeteuk sembari memijik pangkal hidungnya yang tiba-tiba sakit

"hyung mengusirku?" tanya siwon sembari memakai jaket kulit dan mengambil kunci motor kesayangan nya

"tidak ! hanya saja chullie ahjuma tak henti-hentinya memohon padaku supaya kau pulang ke rumah tanpa mempedulikan hukuman han ahjusi ," terang leeteuk

"tsk... laki-laki pantang menarik ucapan nya sendiri , cih , bilang pada umma jika umma menghubungi hyung lagi , aku akan pulang jika appa yang menyuruhku pulang , pria tua menyebalkan itu selalu seenaknya sendiri , jika bukan karena umma aku sudah pergi meninggalkan negara ini ,"

"yakh choi siwon , kepala mu lebih keras dari batu ternyata , terserah , hyung harap kau memikirkan umma mu dan juga dongsaeng mu, aku pergi," kata leeteuk mengakhiri percakapan dengan siwon

"tsk , menyebalkan ," decih siwon

.

.

Siang itu kyuhyun yang bekerja part time di cafe blue world nampak murung , dia masih teringat betapa dingin nya seorang choi siwon terhadap nya , tanpa sadar taeyeon dan yoona yang tengah memperhatikan kyuhyun yang tengah mencuci piring dengan tatapan iba,

"kau masih memikirkan namja es jelek itu ?" tegur taeyeon

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan kepala nya , yoona menangkup wajah kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan nya memandang kyuhyun lekat seperti memberikan semangat pada kyuhyun yang tengah lesu

"dengan kyunie , namja es jelek dengan muka tanpa ekspresi itu , memang seperti itu jadi jangan di pikirkan dan kau masukkan ke dalam hatimu , okay , kau terlihat menyedihkan dengan raut muka tertekuk sedih seperti itu , kyunie selalu tertawa tidak dengan raut muka sedih seperti ini ," kata yoona penuh semangat

"yoona benar kyunie , jja , tersenyum ne , lihat bibir merah mu itu , aigoo , kenapa mengerucut seperti itu," goda taeyeon

"noonnaaaaa..." rajuk kyuhyun dengan menahan malu

"nah , tersenyum untuk kami ne dongsaeng ," yoona kembali menyemangati

Kyuhyun tersenyum , "gomawo noonaa, jeongmal gomawo..."

'brakkkk'

Siwon memasuki dapur dengan membuka pintu dapur dengan kasar , bagi taeyeon dan yoona itu sudah biasa , namun bagi kyuhyun yang baru saja menyunggingkan senyum untuk taeyeon dan yoona seketika menundukkan wajah nya sembari membersihkan piring-piring kotor

Siwon menempelkan kertas di lemari tempat menyimpan peralatan dapur di samping kyuhyun

"cho kyuhyun ssi , kau harus mengerjakan sebagian dari pekerjaan yang tertunda karena kaki ku yang cidera ini , kau ikuti semua petunjuk disini , maka kau akan menyelesaikan dengan baik," ucap siwon kemudian meninggalkan dapur untuk mencatat kembali pesanan para pelanggan

"cih namja es itu menyebalkan ," decak yoona kemudian meninggalkan dapur dengan membawa 6 gelas minuman yang baru saja di buatnya

"hahhh...choi siwon , aku sangat ingin melemparmu dari lantai 3 cafe ini ," sebal taeyeon kemudian keluar dari dapur itu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang tengah memandangi kertas yang menempel di lemari penyimpanan peralatan itu.

"whoaaa... rapi sekali dia sampai menuliskan jadwal nya seperti ini , apa dia seorang direktur ?" tanya kyuhyun pada diri nya sendiri

'tsk , kau sok tau sekali' kata seseorang yenga tengah memperhatikan kyuhyun dari balik pintu dapur

"baiklah semangat cho kyuhyun !" ucap kyuhyun pada diri nya sendiri

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai membersihkan di ruangan persedian bahan makanan , memilah bahan makanan yang masih bagus yang kemudian akan di simpan di dalam lemari pendingin , kemudian setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya itu kemudian kyuhyun mulai menata tumpukan kardus-kardus yang berisi bahan makanan instan dengan urutan yang telah di instruksikan oleh siwon di memo nya tadi.

Siwon memperhatikan kyuhyun , kadang senyum nya terkembang tatkala melihat kyuhyun yang kelelahan , dengan meniupkan nafasnya ke arah poni nya yang menjuntai membuat poni nya terlihat sedikit berantakan,

Kyuhyun mendudukan diri nya sejenak dengan bersandarkan lemari pendingin sembari meneguk minuman yang di bawa nya dari rumah tadi sesekali di lirik nya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam,

"cepat sekali waktu nya tapi ada satu pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum pulang , nah cho kyuhyun yang tampan , kau pasti bisa !" monolog kyuhyun kemudian beranjak untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya

'namja yang manis,...' bathin siwon , kemudian siwon memukul kepala nya sendiri , "ya tuhan , kenapa aku ini , tsk ... oh image ku pasti akan luntur jika otak ku selalu berpikir seperti ini , tidak boleh ..." lirih siwon pelan

Siwon masih memperhatikan kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci peralatan makan dengan serius , ada sedikit rasa kasihan melihat kyuhyun harus bekerja lembur seperti ini,

"sudah malam , masih belum selesai" tanya siwon dengan aksen dingin khas seorang choi siwon

Kyuhyun terkejut , hingga gelas yang di pegang nya hampir saja jatuh

"eh .. uhmm – hyung .. uhmm .. belum selesai , sebentar lagi ," jawab kyuhyun gugup

'pasti siwon hyung akan memarahi ku karena kerjaku lambat,' bathin kyuhyun takut-takut

Kyuhyun kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya di dalam pikiran nya siwon akan marah jika pekerjaan nya tidak selesai dengan tepat waktu

"tangan mu bisa merah ," siwon merebut spon pencuci dari tangan kyuhyun , sontak kyuhyun membalikan badan nya ke arah siwon , sesaat kyuhyun memandang siwon kemudian menundukkan kepala nya takut

"tsk .. ini sungguh menyebalkan , ternyata kau tidak merepotkan seperti apa yang ku pikirkan ," ucap siwon dengan gaya 'dingin' khas nya

Sontak kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala nya menatap siwon yang jauh lebih tinggi 15 cm dari nya, senyum nya tiba-tiba terkembang ,

"be-benarkah siwon ssi ," tanya kyuhyun meyakinkan , raut wajah ketakutan tiba-tiba lenyap bergantikan raut wajah menggemaskan , pipi gembil nya bersemu merah di barengi dengan bibir merah alami nya yang tersungging senang , matanya berbinar

"kau pulanglah ,..." ucap siwon pada kyuhyun

"ba-baiklah siwon ssi , gomawo !" ucap kyuhyun kemudian membungkukkan badan nya 45 derajat ,

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

'gabriel cepatlah 'sembuh' aku benar-benar membutuhkan mu di jalan raya , ya tuhan lama-lama aku bisa kena serangan jantung , kenapa seperti ini , ya tuhan ...' desah siwon meratapi nasib jantungnya

.

Siwon tengah menanti taksi di depan cafe , kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari pintu belakang cafe sembari menuntun sepeda nya mendapati siwon yang tengah menanti taxi kosong, kyuhyun menghampiri siwon

"siwon-ssi tidak membawa motor ?" tanya kyuhyun sok akrab

"panggil aku hyung saja," jawab siwon datar tanpa menoleh ke arah kyuhyun

"ah baiklah hyung , apa hyung tidak membawa motor?" tanya kyuhyun mengulang

"tidak," jawab siwon singkat

"aku membawa sepeda , bagaimana jika aku mengantar hyung ke rumah hyung ,?" tawar kyuhyun

"tidak ," jawab siwon yang kemudian akan meninggal kyuhyun , namun tanpa di duga kyuhyun menarik kemeja jeans siwon ,

"aku mohon biar aku mengantar hyung , kaki hyung masih sakit kan , dan itu gara-gara aku , aku mohon hyung," mohon kyuhyun dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya

"tsk , sudah lah pulang sana ini sdah malam , aku bisa pulang sendiri ,"

"hyung ...juseyo..." lagi , tatapan puppy eyes itu

'ya tuhan , kau benar-benar membuatku cepat menemui ajalku kyu , kenapa jantung sial ini , damn it !' umpat siwon dalam hati

"pulanglah , ini sudah malam tak baik untuk namja kecil sepertimu jika pulang terlalu malam" siwon berusaha menolak kembali

"tak apa hyung jalan nya besar kok jadi aman , lagi pula rumahku tak jauh dari kantor polisi dekat sini ," kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan siwon kembali

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar , "arra , antarkan aku di jalan green park , apartemen , king back 4 block dari sini ," ucap siwon

.

Di tengah kayuhan sepeda kyuhyun menuju apartemen siwon , siapa yang tau jika kedua namja ini tengah berusaha menenangkan detak jantung mereka , hingga siwon mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan kyuhyun di tengah kayuhan sepeda nya

"jangan ge-er hanya karena kau puji ya, lupakan saja soal tadi , itu sangat merepotkan,"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan perkataan siwon yang masih terkesan dingin itu

"kalau kakiku sudah sembuh aku akan kembali sift malam , jadi kita tidak akan bertemu lagi,"

'ckiiitttttttttttttt'

'dugh' hidung siwon membentur punggung kecil kyuhyun sesaat kyuhyun mengerem laju sepeda nya mendadak

"tu-tunggu apa maksud hyung , aku harus melupakan nya?" tanya siwon dengan suara sedikit bergetar

"aku ini bodoh karena aku sangat senang ketika hyung memujiku tadi ,"

'DEG'

"naik sepeda berdua dengan hyung seperti ini , membuatku deg-degan, seumur hidup aku tidak akan lupa, walaupun nanti kita akan jarang bertemu ," kata kyuhyun sembari menundukkan kepala nya , menahan suara nya yang bergetar ketika mengatakan perkataan nya tadi , "itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia hyung ," kyuhyun menyungging kan senyum nya yang terpaksa

Siwon memperhatikan punggung kecil kyuhyun , seakan ada rasa nyaman yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti hati nya,

"tsk ... kau namja berisik , aneh..." ucap siwon , yang kemudian di runtuki nya ucapan nya tersebut di dalam hati kenapa dia tak bisa mengontrol perkataan nya itu

Siwon turun dari boncengan sepeda kyuhyun , kyuhyun memperhatikan siwon yang tengah berdiri membelakangi nya ,

"terima kasih untuk tumpangan nya , aku akan melanjutkan nya dengan jalan kaki," kemudian siwon meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikan nya hingga menghilang di belokan jalan

"entah kenapa hyung apapun yang kau katakan aku tak bisa lagi menganggapnya sebagai orang yang dingin , hyung ... aku akan mengingat pujian mu hari ini padaku walau kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan nya," ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya , di kayuhnya kembali sepeda nya meninggalkan siwon yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik tikungan jalan itu , siwon yang terduduk di tanah sembari memegang dada nya merasakan detak jantung nya yang bergemuruh hebat

"jantung sial ,," runtuk siwon , di raih nya ponsel di saku cela nya di cari nya nama seseorang yang sangat di butuh kan nya ,

Sejenak siwon menanti sambungan telepon itu , hingga seseorang menjawab panggilan telepon siwon

'departemen penyakit jantung rumah sakit internasional shinhwa ,' jawab seseorang di ujung line telepon

"jae noona , aku choi siwon," jawab siwon

"yakh masi , kenapa tiba-tiba menghubungi rumah sakit ini eoh, dan panggil aku hyung pabbo , aku ini namja , aishhh" ucap jaejoong yang merupakan perawat sekaligus kakak ipar nya , suami nya yang merupakan kakak kandung siwon choi yunho adalah seorang dokter specialis jantung

"andwe kau tak cocok jadi namja noona ,"

"yakh !"

"noona jebal , aku sedang sakit bisa yunho hyung memeriksa jantungku noona , 3 hari ini jantungku sakit sekali ," kata siwon yang justru membuat jaejoong si namja bak yeoja itu panik tiba- tiba

"mworago choi pabbo !" teriak jaejoong " kau dimana sekarang ! hyung akan mengirimkan ambulance , jangan matikan ponsel mu , hyung akan kesana menjemput mu , !"

Siwon menepuk jidatnya , di sadari nya dengan kebodohan nya mengatkan jika jantungnya sedang bermasalah kepada kakak iparnya , siwon tau jika jaejoong akan menjadi hilang akal jika mendengar siwon atau minho sedang sakit , maka dia akan membuat keributan di rumah sakit itu , bahkan akan menarik suami nya dari ruang operasi tanpa mempedulikan suaminya yang protes

"ada apa dengan mulutku ini ," runtuk siwon kembali "siallll ! kau seperti orang bodoh choi siwon ! damn it !" teriak siwon frustasi

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Anyeong ^^ author kembali dengan chap 2 nih , cold guy.

Author sangat sedih karena kemarin chap 1 dari ff ini di hapus oleh ffn , huhu sedih , tapi ini sebagai ganti ya , chap 1 dan 2 ,

Jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran nya nde , jangan saling nge-bash ya kalo emang gak suka ff ttg WONKYU maka jangan buang-buang waktu kalian untuk membaca ff ku ini

Akhir kata

Review , juseyo (,*)


	3. Chapter 3

"kau tak apa-apa choi pabbo won ," kata yunho setelah memeriksa sang adik , tak taukah jika yunho tengah melakukan bedah jantung pasien gawat darurat namun dengan tak elit nya sang istri melangsek masuk sembari memnyeretnya hanya untuk memeriksa sang adik ipar tercinta nya itu, lagi dia mengacaukan operasi beresiko tinggi itu, yunho mengusap wajah nya kasar tingkah ajaib namja cantik yang tengah mengandung 6 bulan itu sungguh membuat nya gemas

"apa yunnie yakin lihat wajah wonnie , dia terlihat pucat , priksa sekali lagi," ucap jaejoong

"joongie , lihat kuda bodoh ini hanya sedang mengalami jatuh cinta , jantung nya baik-baik saja chagie , hanya otak nya saja yang bermasalah," jawab yunho

"mworago , ini gawat , aku harus menghubungi seunghyun hyung ," kata jaejoong sembari mengutak utik ponsel canggih nya

'mwo seunghyun , andwe..' batin yunho

"yakh choi siwon ! sadarlah kau membuat jaejoong bertingkah di luar batas," sebal yunho ketika mendapati sang adik hanya diam sembari menatap langit-langit ruangan yunho

"hyung , aku baru saja bertemu bidadari, ottokeh image dinginku bisa luntur hyung," rancau siwon

Yunho sweatdrop

'pukkkk' yunho memukul kepala siwon menggunakan gulungan majalah kesehatan milik nya

"iroena choi siwon ! otak mu semakin bodoh saja eoh !" sebal yunho

"yunnie ! kenapa kasar sekali dengan siwon eoh," bela jaejoong sembari mengelus kepala siwon

"bagaimana kalau aku gegar otak hyung , kau menyebalkan !" , kata siwon sembari mengusap kepala nya yang sakit

"appo ?" tanya jaejoong

"appoyooooo noonaa," jawab siwon

'plakkkk' jaejoong menyentil dahi siwon

"appooo..." rintih siwon

"panggil aku hyung bodoh,"

"aniya.. kau tak pantas di panggil hyung , mana ada hyung yang bisa hamil seperti noona,"

"yaakkhhhh ! choi siwon mati kau !" marah jaejoong

Jaejoong memukuli siwon tanpa ampun , yunho hanya memperhatikan dua orang yang paling di sayanginya itu bertengkar hanya dengan alasan tak jelas itu, yunho membuang nafasnya kasar

.

"pulanglah ke rumah, umma merindukan mu," ucap yunho ketika mereka berdua tengah menikmati makan malam yang sudah sangat larut itu , menikmati kebersamaan dua kakak adik yang sangat jarang itu

"aku tak mau," jawab siwon singkat

"kau , keras kepala sekali,"

"bukankah hyung juga,"

"yakh jangan membantahku pabbo,"

Siwon diam, dia sangat menghormati hyung nya

"kau masih marah pada appa?" tanya yunho setelah berhasil menurun kan emosi nya

"aniya... hanya aku tak akan pulang jika appa tidak memintaku,"

'pukkkkkk' yunho memukulkan sendok tepat di kepala siwon

"appo hyung , kau benar-benar akan membuatku bodoh, !"

"kau memang bodoh ! egomu terlalu besar ! kau marah karena appa menyuruhmu melanjutkan S2 kedokteran mu di inggris,"

"aku sudah menuruti keinginan appa untuk kuliah di kedokteran aku bahkan telah lulus dengan predikat mahasiswa termuda di jepang, sekarang biarkan aku memilih keinginanku sendiri, kedokteran bukan duniaku, aku suka dengan arsitektur ,"

"kau harus pulang , sesekali, jika tidak lihat apa yang aku lakukan choi siwon, kau anak termuda di keluarga choi,"

"hyung mengancamku?"

"ya aku mengancamu ! hyung tunggu akhir minggu ini di rumah ! jika kau tak pulang ! lihat hyung akan melakukan apa padamu !" ancam yunho kemudian meninggalkan siwon yang tengah meresapi ancaman sang hyung yang pastinya tak main-main itu

'andwe..gabriel..aku harus menyelamatkan mu dari amukan beruang hibernasi itu..andwe aku tak mau kehilangan mu, aish kenapa aku mempunyai hyung seperti itu, dan aishh,,, umma kau sungguh menyebalkan ,' runtuk siwon dalam hati

.

.

"ah cho kyuhyun ssi bisakah kau membeli beberapa bahan-bahan yang ada di dalam daftar ini,?" kata sangwoo

Kyuhyun menerima catatan yang berisi beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah benar-benar menipis di dalam lemari penyimpanan

"kobe mart , di daerah mana ini hyung," tanya kyuhyun pada sangwoo

"itu di sekitar merro street di dekat taman victoria, bisakah , siwon yang biasanya membeli bahan makanan ini namun dia belum tiba, aku mohon bantuan nya," ucap sangwoo

"ah ne hyung aku akan kesana..."

.

'tempat ini sangat mengerikan , aku baru tahu tempat seperti ini,' gumam kyuhyun ketika dia mulai memasuki kawasan merro street , kyuhyun memperhatikan beberapa toko yang nampak baru saja buka

.

"hei siwon kau baru tiba , aku baru saja menyuruh kyuhyun untuk membeli beberapa macam saus yang habis di kobe mart," kata sangwoo di tengah kegiatan nya meracik minuman

'brakkk' siwon memukul lemari tempat menyimpan perkakas dapur tepat di samping

"sangwoo ! kau membiarkan kyuhyun pergi ke kobe mart sendirian , damn it !" siwon kemudia berlari menuju parkiran motor

"kenapa dia?" tanya taeyoen

"aku hanya bilang jika aku menyuruh kyuhyun ke kobe mart reaksi nya sungguh sangat mengejutkan,"

'plukkkkkkkkk' taeyoen memukulkan nampan yang sedang di bawa

"yakh kau bodoh atau apa sangwoo ! kau tau daerah itu hah ! tempat itu sangat berbahaya ! bagaimana jika preman-preman disana memperkosa kyuhyun hah , nappeun !" marah taeyeon

.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja di hadang oleh 4 namja dengan penampilan preman ,

"sedang apa manis ? mau berbelanja ya ?" kata salah seorang namja berpostur tubuh paling tinggi dari mereka

'DEG'

Kyuhyun mencengkram erat jaket nya

"apa kau punyak uang, kami lapar" kata salah seorang namja dengan wajah paling jelek

Namja dengan postur paling tinggi tadi mendekati kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengamati wajah kyuhyun dengan dekat

"kau manis sekali untuk seukuran seorang namja," kata nya

"jangan..ku mohon..." lirih kyuhyun

"kita bisa berpesta hari ini," ucap salah seorang dari mereka

Tangan namja berpostur paling tinggi itu mencoba mendekatkan tangan nya untuk meraih dagu kyuhyun

'umma, aku takut tolong aku'

Hingga...

'brukkkkkkk' siwon melempar helm yang di kenakan nya hingga mengenai namja berpostur paling tinggi itu

"brengsek siapa yang melempar ini hah,!" marah namja tinggi itu

"aku..." kata siwon santai dengan masih menduduki motor sport nya

Keempat namja itu membalikkan badan nya , seketika amarah mereka berganti dengan sebuah cengiran konyol dari mereka

"ahhhhhh... bos...silahkan silahkan lewat.. kau mau ke kobe mart silahkan silahkan..." kata namja tinggi itu

Kyuhyun membuka mata nya menatap siwon yang mulai mendekati nya

"dia bersamaku, kalian ,,, jangan coba-coba lagi menyentuhnya jika kalian tak mau babak belur lagi," ucap siwon dingin

"ahhh yeee bos kami mengerti, kami permisi dulu..."

'seeeetttttt' siwon menyampirkan syal yang di kenakan nya di leher kyuhyun melilitkan nya hingga hampir menutupi mulut kyuhyun

"ayo pulang..." kata siwon dingin

"hiks..."

'DEG'

"kaki mu hyung , kau bahkan melupakan kakimu..." isak kyuhyun merasa bersalah

"aku bahkan sampai melupakan kakiku, ayo pulang... aku tak apa," siwon kemudian memakaikan helm nya pada kyuhyun, siwon menaiki motornya

"ba..bagaiman dengan belanjaan nya, hyung?" tanya kyuhyun takut-takut

"aku yang akan membelinya nanti , aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke cafe dulu, ppali naiklah..."

Kyuhyun menaiki motor siwon , siwon mengenggam tangan kyuhyun meletakkan nya di kedua pinggan siwon,

"kau harus berpegangan erat-erat, karena aku tak bisa berkendara pelan,"

'blussshhhh'

Siwon tak tau jika seseorang yang tengah memeluk pinggang nya erat tengah berblushing ria, ah syukurlah siwon tak mengetahui semua itu

'ottokeh umma , kenapa jantung kyunie berdetak kencang sekali,' lirih kyuhyun

.

.

Klinting...

Suara pintu cafe terbuka ,

"selamat siang.." sapa siwon,

'plukkkk'

"apppoooooooooo..." siwon mengusap kepala nya yang baru saja di pukul seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian super sexy

Yeoja yang hekmmm...sebenarnya namja itu baru saja memukul kepala siwon dengan menggunakan dompet kulit kanguru nya yang hanya ada satu-satu nya di dunia itu, kemudia memeluk siwon dengan erat...

Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari arah dapur sontak terkejut ketika mendapati siwon yang tengah di peluk seorang yeoja dengan rok mini yang sangat sexy itu,

'DEG'

'siwon hyung..sudah memiliki kekasih,, geureyo?' lirih kyuhyun dalam hati

"nappeun namja !" teriak namja sexy itu sembari menjewer telingan siwon , menyeretnya memasuki ruang kerja leeteuk

"apppo , ampun lepaskan jebal..." rintih siwon sembari memegangi telinga nya

Semua karyawan dan beberapa pengunjung cafe blue world nampak memperhatikan siwon dan juga namja sexy itu menghiland di balik ruang kerja leeteuk

'siwon hyung , hiks... aku bahkan sudah patah hati sebelum aku menyatakan padamu... ummaaaaa... minnie hyung.. huweeeee...' runtuk kyuhyun dalam hati

.

.

-TBC-


End file.
